


You don't get to quit

by space_ally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I am sorry too, Just a tiny bit and they are both so sorry, M/M, Poor boyfriends, Trouble In Paradise, Violence, exhausted, tired, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: Yuuri did something he didn't really think about and he is SO SORRY. Luckily Viktor loves him too much to be angry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinobi_Android](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinobi_Android/gifts).



> I AM SORRY.
> 
> Okay I should be studying and I didn't allow me to write anything until I finished my damn essay but this thought came to my mind and it's short and I missed writing and Viktuuri so here you go.
> 
> Also this is dedicated to Shinobi_Android because she's such good of a help and the chats are amazing and I'm so glad that I can always count on her advice for my stories (and have you seen the amazing art? Because damn!)

Yuuri stared at his own hands in disbelief. What just happened didn't seem right. It didn't seem like it was him who did it. As if he woke up from a trance, his head shot upwards, brown eyes meeting Viktor's gaze.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-", Yuuri whispered, heavy anxiety taking his breath away as he saw Viktor's hand covering half of his face.

"Love, can you show me? Please let me see. Are you okay? Let me do something, say something, be angry or shout at me, Viktor please! I shouldn't have done that and I will never again I swear!", the black haired chocked out, tears burning in his eyes, already on the verge of running down his cheeks. Viktor bit his bottom lip, flinching as he saw Yuuri's hand approach.

"Viktor I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that and I will never ever ever do something like that again. It's okay if you hate me or don't want to see me, just tell me and I leave." - "I don't hate you."

The silver haired's voice was quiet and calm and it drove Yuuri insane. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, a few tears escaping and vanishing in the fabric of his pants. Surprise clasped him when he felt Viktor's arms embracing him, his soft lips meeting the skin of his cheeks, leaving light kisses and trailing towards his jaw, meeting his lips, the corners of his mouth, the tip of his nose.

Viktor's voice was a whisper, giving Yuuri goosebumps when he was talking.

"You're right. I don't get to quit. I'm Viktor Nikiforov, I don't quit because I'm having a bad day. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you."

The last sentence made Yuuri push the older man away, his eyes opening and staring at him.

"Are you insane? Stupid? Anything? Viktor I slapped you and you go all Gandhi on me and even apologize, you must be out of your freaking mind!"

Viktor crossed his arms in front of his torso and Yuuri winced at the visible mark on Viktor's cheek.

"What do you expect me to do, Yuuri? Shout at you? Break up with you? We both made a mistake, we're human, that's how things work, don't they? Is it wrong to maintain peace? To show my love to you after you apologized? What exactly do you expect? That I would hit you as some sort of revenge? No. We both know I would never do something like that. And I put you in distress, we are both tired and sick of this day so that's how it is. I know it won't happen again. Can we just let the topic rest for God's sake?"

Yuuri stopped crying, not sure if because of bewilderment or because there were no tears left.

"Okay", he agreed and Viktor sighed, visibly relieved.

"Now let's go home and get some sleep, alright?", the silver haired asked, offering his hand to Yuuri who took it and let his boyfriend tag him along.

"I love you", he realized and Viktor smiled lightly. "I sure hope so. Not everyone dares to slap Viktor Nikiforov across the face without facing any consequences."

Yuuri's answer was inaudible due to him burying his face in Viktor's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated I know this is hella short but I needed to write something. Also I'm sick so technically it should be okay to take a day off. Maybe I even watch the new episode of Supernatural. I'm a bad person.


End file.
